


My demon and a red-headed wench

by MrsSpooky1981



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSpooky1981/pseuds/MrsSpooky1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d wanted to do it with her for the first time when we investigated a case in Icy Cape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мой демон и рыжая девчонка](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191764) by Liffen_Aira po_vl_ir@mail.ru. 



Rating: NC-17 for adult situations and language  
Classification: : S, A, H, R.  
Spoilers: Pilot, Ice, One breath, Never again, En ami.  
Disclaimer: The X-Files is owned by Fox; no infringement of copyright is intended.  
Feedback: highly appreciated.  


I’d wanted to do it with her for the first time when we investigated a case in Icy Cape. 

Scully had already been my partner for a few months by then. We had first met a long time ago and now were getting used to each other. I had been determined on working alone since Diana left the X-files, so I was violently opposed to the idea of my superiors to assign me a new female partner. I was sure that they sent her to spy on me and debunk my work.

Well, I stocked up with pop-corn, so to speak, and decided to wait and see how it would turn out.

There was no denying it – I had read Agent Scully's personal record before we met. Her senior thesis “Einstein’s twin paradox: a new interpretation” captivated me. Besides, she had background in forensic science and pathology.

Her no-nonsense attitude and analytical mind were a quite promising combination, but the X-files were _my_ pet project and the part of _my_ search for the Truth, so I wasn’t going to explain anything to anybody.

Having pondered it over for a while, I decided to get rid of her after our first case together.

Oregon with his dark mysteries changed everything.

She did try to contribute in the investigation in Bellefleur. I didn’t trust anyone and didn’t intend to share my secrets with this girl, certainty not when she came to my room scared, confused, and clad only in a bathrobe and her underwear under it. Even as she burrowed her face in my shoulder I was still smirking.

That night I told her about Samantha. Deep down I realized that the redhead wouldn’t leave my division just because I wanted it. It didn’t mean I couldn’t try and scare her off with a story about extraterrestrials, especially since most of our colleagues had already written me off as a crackpot. But at that night it took some work to get back my control which lessened with each passing second as I looked at her wet hair and pursed lips. My Oxford degree hinted me that our unexpected partnership would lead to some very unusual discoveries. And not only work-related ones.

Dana Katherine Scully became my partner and second (and the only one, except me) member of the X-files division.

Technically, I was her boss and I must admit that she had never disputed it. Being reserved and collected, cold-blooded and quick-minded, she basically exemplified a model FBI agent with her readiness to help, run lab tests, find a logical explanation even for the most bizarre theory, and prove me and mainly herself that paranormal phenomena didn’t exist. 

I started sizing a new inhabitant of the basement up. To my puzzlement, I noticed that she wasn’t going to make herself at home at my lair. She didn’t even demand to provide her with a personal workspace, she was quite content with my table. It seemed that she also had natural tact. What a treasure of a partner! My male ego sang. I was used to run the division on my own terms, and – what a miracle! – her invasion hadn’t changed that.

The X-files cases supplemented with valid and, above all, reasonably explained proofs were filled the archive slowly, making the superiors bite their tongues and leave me alone.

So, I’d changed my mind about kick her out. For the time being.

And then we ended up in Icy Cape with the group of scientists, investigating the deaths of Alaskan research team, having worked on the project “Arctic Ice”. And all hell broke loose.

After the death of Bear, our pilot, who had brought us there, all team was out of their mind with fear. The research team had unearthed an ice core sample from a meteor crater formed thousands years ago. Contact with samples had caused infection. An unknown parasitic life form made infected people violently aggressive. That was enough for anybody to climb the walls. Nobody was sure that they were still uninfected. We suspected each other but tried not to show our panic. There was some irony in that situation; I wasn’t the only one paranoid in our tandem anymore.

As the bodies were put into the fridge, I followed Scully. She and Hodge insisted on destroying them for safety’s sake, but I thought that this extraterrestrial life form required further examination. Tiredness and nervousness got the better of us and we started to yell at each other. I realized that we need a break or we would kill one another even without an influence of the alien parasite. 

At night I heard a lab door closed and got out of my room into the corridor to find out what was going on. Scully, Hodge and DaSilva found me over the body of Murphy whose death brought the situation to the boiling point. Hodge demanded to isolate me, while Scully wanted my blood tested. I felt as fear was building up among us. I had my gun and at that moment decided that it was the only guaranty of my safety. I hoped for my partner’s support, but-- Scully had blatantly challenged me for the first time. Her growing distrust prodded me to use force, but I hesitated for a moment which was enough for her to draw her own weapon and point it at me! That redheaded wench locked me in a storage room and took away my weapon – basically, outdid me. She supposed that I might not be who I was anymore. 

When I got isolated, I felt a strong urge to break her thin neck. I was depressed and angry as hell. Spooky lone wolf – or rather lone fox. I didn’t notice how I had gotten used to trust Scully and depend on her within those last months. My inner voice asked me mockingly, ‘Wasn’t it you who told over and over again about control?” As it turned out, Fox Mulder wasn’t able to control even himself, not mentioning redheaded wenches, having been assigned to his division just recently. The darkness heated my already wrought-up imagination, and I imagined how my fingers slid up from Scully’s forearm to her neck, my hand covered the back of her head, tugging on her hair and bending her stubborn head, when I forced her to admit that I’m right-- But at that moment I made myself open my eyes and started staring into the darkness. Well, being a profiler I knew where all of this led to. I clenched my teeth and groaned. Screw it! I had been glad for my imprisonment for the first time since I got locked there.

She came back the next day. Her eyes revealed to me her remorse for the situation I’d found myself in. Scully wanted to make up with me after everything what had occurred before. While I have been sitting here, it seemed that she, Hodge and DaSilva had found a common denominator. And here I was - an unknown variable in the equation. I wondered how far she was going to go for clearing the air between us. I was more or less aware about the limits of my own insanity, so I just had to check them out--

From her first words I gathered that nobody had died anymore. I said that I didn’t trust Hodge and DaSilva, while she had my unconditional trust. She paused, clearly musing over my words.

“Well, but you’re not letting us examine you!”

That scene with the gun came back to me. I reminded her that I hadn’t refused examination, but she had pointed her gun at me. I repeated my statement about unconditional trust I had in her. Having heard it, she blushed! I was certain of it: the colour rose to her checks. Feverish thoughts were running through my exhausted mind. So, she was sorry--

I’d gotten a chance to set the record straight.

“Okay. But now they're not here,” she almost groaned.

I could celebrate my victory over her. The wench had undertaken too much and now she was torn between me and those two behind the door. I must admit it never occurred to me that she might be infected. I leaned closer and looked into her eyes intently. Funny, but until that moment I had never noticed her freckles. 

As I turned away, I heard her uneven breathing and suddenly remembered about my night torments. I knew what was going to happen but still found myself unprepared for it. She touched the back of my neck with her palm, applying slight pressure. I clenched my fists involuntary as I held my breath, imagining how her hand slid down my back and squeezed my butt-- It seemed this was going to be my undoing. 

I heard as she heaved a sigh of relief and turned around abruptly. She stood there, smiling, and looked completely relaxed. Her baby-blues shone so bright as though Scully had just gotten an unexpected present. A soft rustle from the other side of the door made her step away from me.

And I lost it completely; all self-control accumulated during my forced incarceration vanished in a flash.

I wanted to examine her neck, too, to make sure that she wasn’t infected either.

So, I grabbed Scully’s hand and pulled her closer. As she gasped and tensed like a heavy coiled spring, I realized that my gesture looked too intimate. All of this resembled foreplay.

I put my palm on her neck.

My demon, whispering me all this time how smooth her skin was to the touch, asked me to step closer, push Scully to the wall, and slid my hand under her shirt freely. He assured me that Scully wouldn’t resist. And even if she would, I was much stronger.

My subconsciousness did some nasty things. It assured me that I must punish that redhead, teach her a lesson, and once and for all validate my right of the strongest and therefore leader of our team. I must punish her, eventually. An image I envisioned at that moment made me sport an impressive erection in a matter of seconds. Completely naked Scully, crucified under me, whining because of my caresses, begging me for mercy--

I tried to argue with myself, reminding that it was wrong and unnatural. We both were FBI agents assigned to that case as working partners. But I struggled very weakly, to put it mildly.

I wrapped my fingers around her neck and started caressing a dimple on her spine, sensing rapid beating of her pulse.

Her shoulders quavered, and it occurred to me that we both as though seethed with madness, which had nothing to do with an alien parasite.

I made myself move away from her and retreated to the far wall, trying to take under control furious pulsing of blood in my temples and my groin. My demon made off reluctantly.

Scully rearranged her clothes slowly, and we left the storage without uttering a single word.

Now we presented united front and both knew it. Let DaSilva and Hodge yell till hell freezes over – I’d got Scully on my side.

But it wasn’t the end of the story.

That crazy pair restricted me at last and locked Scully in the storage. While I was wrestling with Hodge and Scully was breaking the door bolt with some heavy object (who could have thought that she was going to do something like that for me just a few hours ago), DaSilva tried to put an alien worm into my ear. It seemed that Hodge noticed something suspicious, because his grip on me relaxed, and then he released me completely, screaming at the top of his lungs that DaSilva was infected.

The three of us were able to immobilize the woman, mad with rage, and put the worm into her ear. It had worked – the both parasites in DaSilva’s body died.

Scully stroked her soothingly and repeated that it all was going to stop right there and stay at the station forever. I looked at my partner and seemed that her words were addressed to me rather than to the poor woman.

My demon smirked and promised that it was just the beginning.

Oh, he was right indeed!


	2. Chapter 2

***

Of course, I knew that our relationships would be rather complicated.

My work on the X-files stuck in FBI bigwigs’ throats. I suspected that the top echelons of power were involved in abductions of people and was sure that they weren’t going to handle me with kid gloves. I had allies in the government, but the further I got in my search for the trust the more often my sources refused to have deal with me.

But Scully helped me with everything. So, her abduction became a logical outcome of our searches. The force, I tried to fight against, stabbed me into the most vulnerable and sensitive spot. 

After Scully’s abduction I felt the same devastating emotions as with my sister’s disappearance: horror, powerlessness, emptiness.

I tormented myself with all bitterness I was capable of. Insomnia and rancor became my constant companions. The people, who dealt with me out of necessity, tried to avoid me like a plague. I turned from spooky to a ghost.

Once a week I called up Mrs. Scully to tell her the same news she’d been fed up with by then, undoubtedly: I didn’t know where her daughter was and what was happening to her. Mrs. Scully endured that suspense stoically, and I was envious of her fortitude.

I was waiting for a miracle and asked for it, although I’d never believed in God.

It was very bitter time.

She was returned when everybody lost their hopes. They just dumped her in the hospital. I dashed around like a wounded animal, trying to find and punish those who had been responsible for her abduction. I was brought to my senses by Mr. X who put the gun to my head and gave me good advice to forget everything and just go on with my life.

Whoever were those people behind Scully’s abduction, they went to great lengths to get what they wanted. There was a very slim chance, one in a million, actually, that she would survive. I had to back off.

When I got into Scully’s hospital room and saw her tender smile, I realized that I’d just returned my sister Samantha to some extent.

Whimpering, my demon hid into the deepest hole of my consciousness.

So, I didn’t call her a red-headed wench anymore. Was I happy with that turn of events? I didn’t dwell on it much back then. She was alive, worked by my side, and still believed in me.

That was a perfect partnership.

Scully found holes in my theories and patched them, saving my ass from our superiors with their attempts to put it in a sling.

We hovered on the verge of acceptable liberties and innuendoes but were okay with it.

I didn’t pry into her personal life. Was she seeing somebody back then? Probably, no. I didn’t let myself get distracted, so why should she have had such opportunity?

And besides, it was my hand on Scully’s lower back.

If I had paid more attention, maybe I’d have noticed how wan and drawn she looked that day we had a fight. Perhaps, if I had, I’d have insisted on her taking a day off, sent her to her mother. Mrs. Scully always had a good influence on her daughter.

But the chain of events had been already set in motion.

I got lost in an idyll, which existed only in my own head. At last I went too far and adopted a role of a boss again. I liked that I was still played first fiddle in our part. I gave orders and she followed them, no questions asked, our arrangement suited her just fine. So it seemed to me.

Control, control, and more control, as I tended to repeat inwardly.

And before I knew it, my demon crawled out of his hole and gave himself a shake.

The FBI sent me on a mandatory leave. I sketched out the case, I had charged Scully with, and was certain that she would do as I asked her without complains and set off for the assignment in Philadelphia obediently. But Scully said no.

She had taken me down a peg, telling me in no uncertain terms that I wasn’t her superior, for the first time since we met. 

I smirked and said that it was up to her either went to Philadelphia or not. Then I made sure to cut as deep as possible, having reminded her about importance of the X-files and _my_ mission, which was inextricably connected with that division.

She didn’t argue only said that her own life was standing still.

But I’d already get the bit between my teeth. Scully’s refuse pushed me over the edge, became a proverbial red flag for a bull.

I announced that it was for the best for us to get away from each other for a while and wished her success in discovering something new about herself.

Several days later I was called up to Philadelphia. Scully had ended up in the hospital with traces of ergot in her bloodstream. According to Detective Smith, who investigated Ed Jerse, ‘Agent Scully’s fallen for a guy whose tattoo, as it seems, took on a life of its own.’

Blinding rage flooded my mind, so I realized just a little too late that I grabbed ahold of the Detective’s coat lapel. 

“What are you talking about?!”

“You partner got drunk in a bar, got a tattoo on her ass, and screwed a psycho!”

My fist made a connection with Detective’s jaw. Blood spurted out in all directions, and it brought me to my senses. 

“I strongly recommend you to keep your big mouth shut,” with that mocking advice I left the hospital.

My demon laughed himself silly.

So, just like that? Got a tattoo and screwed the first one who came along?

What was I supposed to do next? Kill Jerse? Kill Scully? Make her tell me everything? How could we work together after all this mess?

That’s what happens when you loosen control.

I got back to my room, stripped down to my underwear, and fell on the bed. Scully was going to spend a couple of days more in the hospital, so I wasn’t in a hurry.

I realized what would follow when I’d be done with questions I wanted to get answers to so much. My profiler skills had never failed me.

I closed my eyes and envisioned Scully. How did she meet Jerse? When she was following Pudovkin? She asked me not to interfere by coming to Philadelphia, assuring me that everything was under control.

She wanted to know how it felt – to control the situation, didn’t she? What was her point?

Why did she go to that bar? Scully and a sleazy bar, how was it possible, anyway?

I groaned, turned to my stomach, and burrowed my face in a pillow.

Dusk was falling on Philadelphia, and I was getting more and more nervous.

My demon hastened and prodded me, inviting to follow Scully and walk up the stairs to Jerse’s apartment. He had already stocked up with paints and a canvas.

I’d gone through it once when I’d been locked up in that storage in Ice cape. 

But this time everything was different. Scully was making me see her point. She was punishing me for my cluelessness, deafness, and heartlessness. And she was using the only method that men understood for it. The one I wanted to use once, too. 

Back then I’d wanted to apply force for bending her to my will. I’d been ready to take advantage of her.

My demon giggled. Like teacher, like pupil. _Come on_ , he whispered, _you can see everything with your own eyes, you know you want it--_

I was shivering uncontrollably, my skin was on fire as though I had a fever, but I couldn’t stop myself anymore.

_\--The storm roars outside, throwing handfuls of stones and rain drops into the windows. The light in the room is turned down low. The tension between us is growing exponentially. The booze has made us braver. As her hand covers my forearm, a sudden throb of sharp pain shoots through it. The tattoo! Hell, I completely forgot about it._

_I grab her arm, and we are struggling. She is looking in my eyes intently. Her mouth is slightly opened, and I hear her fast irregular breathing. I can sense barely perceptible smell of alcohol in it, and it turns me on immediately. I lean over her, pulling her closer, and grasp her wrists. A sigh of pleasure falls from her lips, making me lose it completely. It seems that she came to me for sex. She pushes me, so I lose my balance and find myself on the bed. We keep on struggling. I’m not going to fuck around, no pun intended, so I press her to the mattress with my body and twist her arms a little. She gives a shriek, and it was almost more than I could take. She still tries to regain control over the situation, but I don’t allow it. I nudge her legs apart with my knee and lean all my weight on her. I whisper, “So, Red, wanna found out who is the boss here: you or me?” and then capture her lips with my own._

_She doesn’t answer but moans instead, trying to get free, but I don’t release her, pushing my tongue between her lips forcefully. Her tender wet mouth drives me crazy with desire, bringing closer to the point of no return. She stops squirming, and I feel that her body is strained to the limit. I trail a long wet path with my tongue down to her collarbone, slightly biting the hot skin there. Then I shift and pressure my erection to her pubic bone. She gives another shriek, and I can’t wait anymore. We both are pushed to the limits._

_I slide my hand into her pants, moving her panties aside, and stick two fingers inside without further delay. Not being able to control myself, I rub my cock over her crotch and push my fingers even deeper. I feel her shivering, while her inner muscles are contracting around my fingers. I found her clitoris with my thumb and start circling it rhythmically. My cock is pulsing along with the convulsions that are running through her body. Her mouth is slightly opened, sweat pearls over her upper lip, and I feel her wet heat with my palm--_

Having groaned hoarsely, I climaxed--

The storm was stilling outside.

I opened my eyes, run my hand over the bedspread, and grimaced. So, I’d just given a maid a reason for tongue wagging. 

My demon smirked smugly. I had nothing to say against it.

Scully beat me with my own weapon, played me for a fool I was. It was time to put an end on that and take the bull by its horns, so to speak. It had gone on long enough! 

As soon as we were back in Washington, everything would gonna change, I decided.

And it did change. Scully was diagnosed with cancer.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Chapter 3  
***

This might sound strange, but it became possible because of the Smoking Man.

Because of this lying son of a bitch!

His exquisite and tangled like a cobweb plot had been planned as a play in three acts. At first he fed Scully a story about a boy, cured from cancer, and assured her he had been behind those deeds of ‘angels’. Then he persuaded her to go with him and finally got all needed information she had obtained for him.

Every act of that show had been planned and performed impeccably. If she had trusted in me from the beginning, I’d have saved her from such incautious step as a deal with Spender Senior.

Those ‘independence games’ nearly cost Scully her life. Twice, to be precise. Back then in Philadelphia I promised myself that everything would change. And I did my best for it.

Nobody but her knew how much I had lost and how little found over these years. Her sacrifice wasn’t less significant than mine either: her abduction, her sister’s death, her struggle with cancer. It was enough for anyone to give up and sink into despair.

But she had always had her own opinion and view of everything! So, when it came to the Smoking Man, she also did it her way.

Hell, I just couldn’t wrap my head around it!

Spender was well aware of which buttons to push. He must have rubbed his hands in delight when she had come to terms with him and rushed after him without a second thought. I could have beaten my head against the brick wall, trying to find Scully, put out an APB on her with the Bureau, but all of this didn’t change the fact that she had followed him willingly.

While the Gunmen were trying to track her, I was pondering over how the Smoking Man must have been pleased with this entire situation. The woman, I’d go to any lengths for, was close to him, literally at arm’s length. He could feel her body’s warmth, see her flushed cheeks, her sparkling eyes-- No doubt about it, he savoured every minute of it.

Spender knew that he must have told her the truth to lull her into a false sense of security. Had he tugged at her heartstrings with some weepy story? Turned inside out his black soul?

I imagined how he led her to the car, lavishing false promises on her, while she tried not to ensnare herself but involuntary had already started to believe the bastard.

She had always been of interest to him, and Spender had never concealed it. The Smoking Man couldn’t have thought of more exquisite revenge than making me lose my mind with jealousy and uncertainty. That unbearable mix was stinging me so painfully that it seemed I couldn’t breath--

She came back to me a few days later – silent, devastated, and perplexed.

Those minutes, when she entered my apartment and I realized that she was safe and sound, were like vacuum for me. I was bursting with emotions, but I didn’t feel them. My mind was noting every single detail of her image. The sense of relief blinded and paralyzed me.

Scully was sitting on my leather couch, while the Gunmen were trying to decode the information from the floppy disk she’d been given by the Smoking Man. As she turned toward me, I felt how the world deafened me.

For those several seconds I went through all the hours when I’d thought that I’d lost her forever, when I’d dashed around in the darkness without sleep, when I’d been ready to follow her million times even if I hadn’t known where to exactly, when I’d conjectured and envisioned everything what had happened between her and C.G.B., when I’d imagined her completely in his power – all of this came down like a ton of bricks and cut the ground from under my feet.

In a blink of an eye I turned from a lost and disoriented man to furious and uncontrollable one. My demon had woken up anew.

I’d gone through all of this not for the first time. I’d made a decision to clear some things between us and wasn’t about to back off now.

She tried to catch my eye, but I avoided looking at her.

Blood run through my veins faster and faster, setting my already abrupt pulse racing, and I realized that I couldn’t leave it like I’d done it in Alaska and Philadelphia. 

I wasn’t going to play a role of noble and all-forgiving partner anymore.

It was time to remind the red-headed wench about some debts and demand satisfaction.

***

As expected, the Gunmen couldn’t find any information on that disk. It was completely blank.

Byers, Frohike and Langly stole a look at me from time to time. If I were them, I would be nervous, too.

Scully demanded to check the disk out again and again, but it was rather a gesture of despair. It figured – only God and black-lunged son of a bitch knew what she had had to sacrifice to get it. She looked around constantly, not finding the right words to explain, and first of all to herself, what had happened to that information.

She fixed her pleading eyes on me, but I wasn’t going to make easier that path, I knew it for sure, she would have to follow within the next several hours.

The Gunmen hastened to leave, and I didn’t stop them. Finally I was alone with Scully. I knew very well where to begin. Seven years ago I’d forgone my ground rule and let this red-headed wench get under my skin. It was time to replay that episode in the storage room. For so many years we had been talking about respect and trust, but as soon as a more experienced male came on the scene, all hell broke loose.

It was about time to validate my right of the leader of our team.

I was a man, I was stronger and was going to use it to my advantage.

I put my hand on her shoulder heavily and squeezed it a little bit more forcefully that it was necessary.

“To the bedroom.”

It wasn’t a polite request – I demanded, counting on her sense of guilt.

Her chest was heaving rapidly, her checks flushed red, her fingers were trembling, but I’d already been in the throes of my long-standing insanity and couldn’t back off even if I wanted to.

As the bedroom door slammed behind us, Scully slightly jumped and stepped back. I twisted a key in a lock twice and hid it in my pocket. The redhead was staring at me with challenge. It seemed that she hadn’t learnt a thing!

I stripped off my sweater and threw it away. Having seen that, Scully lifted her chin and snorted. That gesture turned me on instantly, my cock was ready to tear through the zipper of my jeans.

Now, as well as in Alaska and Philadelphia, I wanted to bend her to my will, wipe off the smirk from her lips with my mouth, make her accept my power and claim her as mine. My demon prodded me to act fast and aggressively, not giving her time to build up a new wall of alienation around herself.

Her slim neck was partly exposed despite the high collar of her turtle neck, the dark slacks hugged her hips tightly, the suit coat securely covered all her feminine curves. I wanted nothing more than to rip those clothes apart and reveal her body to my hungry look.

I fought the urge to take her immediately with my last strength.

She misunderstood my silence and took a few hasty steps toward the door. I grabbed her halfway and slightly pressed to the wall. She gave a shriek and tried to throw up her arms in a defensive gesture, learned during our training in the Academy. 

“Scully, I’m much stronger,” I whispered into her ear as I squeezed her in my embrace.

Without any warming from my part, I slid my hand under her turtle neck, gripped her breast, then found her rapidly hardening nipple with my fingers and pinched it.

She jerked in attempt to get free from my caressing hand, but I pushed my knee between her legs and blocked all her further movements.

I rubbed my cheek over her red locks and, leaning my head down a little, bit the skin just below her cheekbone. Tomorrow there will be a hickey there for sure – my mark on her body.

She stilled, getting used to this new balance of power and, undoubtedly, weighing her chances. My erection pressed into her firm butt, and I squirmed, feeling as she arched her back and leaned on me. My self-possession was strained to the limit, but I wanted from her not to challenge her weakness. I sought after her obedience. 

I loosened my grip on her just barely, then moved my hand down and rested it between her thighs, rubbing her crotch. The heat from her center burnt my palm even through the fabric of her slacks. Scully shuddered and whimpered. Acting firmly, I stripped her off the slacks, revealing plain cotton panties. I pushed them aside and covered her butt cheeks with my palms. She had been shivering uncontrollably by then, unconsciously surrendering to the power of my hands. 

I spread the folds between her thighs, pushed two fingers inside, and barely refrained from climaxing at the moment. She was unbelievably wet and hot.

I began to caress her with my fingers. Scully arched her back again, I heard her moans and felt her body heat. The painful pressure in my groin became almost unbearable, I wanted nothing more than enter her with one single thrust and move until we both collapse, completely spent. 

But if I succumbed to that weakness now and made love with her by rules, I would lose control over Scully forever. I had to either go all the way in or never start this show. And her body was my best ally in achieving this ultimate goal.

I didn’t let her come, stopping my caresses when she was on the verge of her climax. She froze, expecting the continuation of the foreplay and well-earned release, but I’d already removed my hand and gotten ready for the attack. And it wasn’t long in coming!

Scully shifted and kicked me to the groin, putting all her strength in the blow. I had barely dodged it. Her fury made her incredibly passionate, so my desire to have her like that started turning into some pervert obsession.

She made an attempt to put her slacks back on, and her fumbling with her clothes gave me a few needed seconds. As her red locks shot up, I stepped closer to her and blocked her next left-handed blow.

Her lithe body was giving off the waves of anger and I fathomed out the reason behind it.

Scully could be a highly professional agent, well-known scientist, but at first she was a woman. _My_ partner, _my_ agent, _my_ woman.

So, I wanted her to accept this simple fact and gave in to me. And finally stop challenging me by getting a tattoo and travelling over the country with Morley’s addicts.

As I wrapped my arms around her waist, sweeping her up and letting her know that I wasn’t going to back off, I covered her lips with my own and pushed my tongue between them forcefully. She gasped, and I took advantage of her confusion. Frantically caressing her mouth, I denied her any opportunity to come to her senses.

We collapsed on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Her small delicate body was squirming under me. To wrestle with this red fury was getting harder with each passing second. I had to squeeze her thrashing legs with my thighs, catch her hands by her wrists, and draw them up over her head, pressing my rock hard erection into her stomach.

We were staring into each other’s eyes, panting audibly.

How many times had we neared this line? How many times had we had to retreat?

“Bastard,” she spat through her clenched teeth.

Oh, Scully, you never know!

“Yep,” I readily agreed with her, “but that’s why you are here, in my bed. And let me remind you I’m not some stranger from a sleazy bar, so you won’t get rid of me so easy.”

“I hope you aren’t going to rape me, are you?”

“If you give such definition to my actions, I must turn your attention to the fact that you aren’t putting up much resistance here, Scully.” I leaned closer to her flushed face. “And answering to your question, no, I’m just gonna fuck you.”

Her eyes widened in astonishment, and I decided to sum it up, “Enough with this bullshit.”

Following Scully’s lead means arguing until Hell freezes over, but, obviously, I didn’t have so much time at my disposal. This red-headed wench was sprawling under me, and I was going to savour her to the utmost. 

I loosened my grip on Scully, get on my knees, and rolled her over on her stomach. She tried to escape, but her feeble attempts aroused me even more. Holding Scully by her delicate ankles, I stripped her slacks off and then did the same with her turtle neck. Her skin burnt under my fingers, and I didn’t deprive myself of a pleasure to caress her slender arms and seductive hips.

She was clad in white cotton underwear. Very simple and comfortable.

I got rid of her panties and bra cunningly, and then tore off my own underwear.

Her resistance was lessening, I felt it.

I saw the very same tattoo on her lower back. It was an image of a serpent, devouring its own tail. I circled Uroboros with my thumb, and Scully winced visibly.

I lowered my hands on her hips, effortlessly finding two small dimples on the top of her butt cheeks with my thumbs. Scully whimpered and raised her ass slightly, unconsciously seeking out the contact with my rock hard, hot cock. I saw her licking her lips, and this gesture sent a stab of pulsing pain through my groin.

I acted silently, confidently, without any hesitation, feeling maddening mix of lust and excitement.

She was on her stomach now and couldn’t see me, but I made my intentions perfectly clear. As I slid my fingers over her crotch, she shivered and pressed her forehead to the sheets, closing her eyes shut.

“Spread your legs. Wider,” I ordered, putting my knee between her legs when she did as she’d been told. I started caressing her clit in circular motions, feeling her exposed flesh with my fingers. Stroking her nether lips, I checked out her readiness for me.

Then I turned my attention to the curve of her butt cheeks. Scully held her breath, forgetting to inhale, until the air escaped her half-opened lips in a form of a long, shuddering whistle. 

“You want it.”

It wasn’t a question, but my words demanded an answer.

“Yes, I do.”

I pushed one, then two fingers inside her, slightly stretching her inner muscles, and began to move them, imitating thrusts of my penis. She was trembling and moving with my hand, eager to feel my fingers inside her body as deep as possible.

Pressing my erection to the skin of her back and sliding it between her butt checks, I pushed harder and directed it to her entrance. Once inside I made a fast thrust, penetrating her deeper.

She let out a muffled shriek when I filled her to the limit. Scully was so tight inside but at the same time so wet that I barely felt any friction at all. Only exquisite sensation of completeness. 

I grabbed her wrists with my hands and prompted her to bend her knees. She arched her back, and this shift in a new position allowed me to slide even deeper. Scully cried softly, perhaps, feeling a stab of pain, but it didn’t diminish our mutual pleasure.

I groaned. 

“You’re so hot.”

I started my thrusts. At first I impaled her on my cock slowly, gripping her thighs firmly, then speeded up. Scully’d been thrashing and wriggling under me by then.

I slowed down her erratic jerks, pounding into her harder, making my thrusts faster and more intensive. At one moment I dug the fingers of one of my hand into her thigh hard enough to leave my marks on her body.

I kept on pumping into her, covering her neck with kisses.

It was like that – she took everything I gave her.

“Come for me,” I breathed.

I fixed my eyes on her, feeling that she could give me what I wanted from her.

Suddenly she arched her back even more, and a loud cry escaped her lips when she clung to the sheets with her fingers. I froze, our bodies still joined. Overwhelming pleasure swept over her, leaving her panting from the intensiveness of it. Soon I went on slamming into her even harder and faster, squeezing her thighs with my hands and pressing her body to my own. Just a moment later I groaned loudly as I pushed myself over the edge and into abyss of my own ecstasy. 

Rapidly cooling sweat covered our bodies, making us feel slightly chilly, but it still was amazing sensation.

***  
Epilogue

“So, just like that? So simple, Mulder?

Scully had a special gift of throwing me off. Even after our lovemaking just a few hours ago I didn’t know what expect from her. All my previous experience with fair sex told me that I had to talk my way out of this with the help of some romantic bullshit, women were so fond of, but I had a feeling this trick wouldn't work here; I couldn't get away with that with her.

I straightened on the bed and caressed her slender leg, visible under rumpled sheets. 

“Scully, I didn’t say that simple means easy.”

“You preferred to skip talking at all, Mulder.”

She twisted her wrists in front of my eyes meaningfully, and I saw quite prominent bruises, left by my fingers on her tender skin. I really didn’t want to hurt her. Ever.

Well, our pair was truly unique. 

“I’m sorry for this, but you pissed me off.”

“Funny, you’re trying to put the blame on me again.”

“Sorry son of a bitch,” I nodded my agreement.

She screwed her eyes and pursed her lips.

“How nice of you.”

“But you’ve stayed, Scully.”

I hit the nail on the head. Scully had a strong character and whining wasn’t her style. I realized that there had been other men in her life, older and more experienced than me, but I wanted to be her last one, was eager to make her mine from now on.

Sorry son of a bitch indeed.

“Mulder--“ she started, but I interrupted her.

“Look, you won’t deny that we know each other better than anyone else. We’ve gone through a lot during these years. And I can’t go on without you. I want us to try it, Scully. Try to be together. You and I.”

My heart hammered in my chest so fast that it seemed my ribs began to hurt. For a moment I considered warning her that even if she refused my offer, it wouldn’t stop me from trying to make her agree. Especially now, when I got to know an effective way to do so.

She was staring intently at her bruises she’d shown me earlier. As she smiled and looked up at me at last, I thought that I died and got to Heaven.

“Mulder, let’s visit one place.”

***

Scully insisted on going to those offices where she’d been received by C.G.B. Hurriedly climbing the stairs, she started opening doors of various empty offices. I was hardly keeping up with her although I had already suspected that we wouldn’t be able to find any traces there.

“He was here! These were his offices! What the hell is this?!”

My red-headed wench was trying to wrap her head around what was going on and how she should proceed from now. I wanted to cheer her up by joking in my usual smartass manner, but couldn’t do that. All of this was yet another reminder from the Smoking Man: he was capable of anything and even more if he truly wanted to reach his goal.

Scully gave me a confused glance.

“Mulder, he laid it all out for me! I recorded it and mailed you the tape! I met this old woman, Marjorie Butters! I saw her pictures, her birth certificate--”

I knew that she was absolutely sincere with me; she didn’t have to prove herself to me.

“You saw what you needed to see in order to make you believe.”

“Well, then what about this boy? This boy with cancer? You can't deny that. That's undeniable proof.”

Sympathy, hope, kindness – the best gifts that, according to her faith, the humanity had gotten from God – turned out to be absolutely useless. To be a puppeteer and pull the strings was much more important for a man like Spender.

“Even if we could convince his parents to let us march him out how long before that chip in his neck mysteriously disappears? This was the perfectly executed con, Scully.”

I saw a glimpse of pain in her eyes. Yes, my cruel words might hurt her. Spender had shown her all proofs, but now Scully knew that she wouldn’t be able to use them. She didn’t want to accept it.

“The only thing I can't figure out is why you're still alive.”

“Mulder, I looked into his eyes. I swear what he told me was true.”

I flinched. That son of a bitch! What a bastard he is!

“He did it all for himself-- to get the science on that disk. His sincerity was a mask, Scully. The man's motives never changed.”

“You think he used me to save himself-- at the expense of the human race?”

“No, he knows what that science is worth, how powerful it is. He'd let nothing stand in his way.”

“You may be right, but for a moment, I saw something else in him. A longing for something more than power.”

So, old, ill C.G.B tried to gain a little bit of human warmth. Perhaps, he was truly dying, but I didn’t give a shit about it.

I hugged Scully and pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth. How I wanted to deliver her from all bitterness and fear she had had to endure because of the Smoking Man.

But now I was sure of one thing - we would be able to clear the air between us once and for all and deal successfully with all our problems. Together.

The end.


End file.
